This invention relates to an air fuel injection system and more particularly to an improved silencing and cooling arrangement for an air fuel injector unit.
The advantages of providing an air and fuel injector for internal combustion engines, particularly those operating on the two cycle crankcase compression principle, are well known. In accordance with such injectors, the injection unit normally includes a housing having a nozzle port and an injection valve which opens and closes the nozzle port and controls the ignition of both fuel and air under pressure to the combustion chamber of the engine. The injection valve may be operated in one of a wide variety of manners and frequently an electrical solenoid is employed for opening and closing the injection valve. Of course, the use of such valve actuators and the opening and closing of the valve can generate noise which may be objectionable.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved air fuel injector unit having a silencing arrangement.
It is further object of this invention to provide an arrangement for silencing the valve actuator of a fuel air injector unit.
In addition to the noise problem, the use of an electrical solenoid for operating the injection valve can give rise to other objectionable characteristics. That is, the electrical actuator will generate some heat and this heat can be passed on to both the fuel and air injector and can decrease the efficiency of the engine.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved fuel air injector and an arrangement for cooling it.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cooling arrangement for a fuel air injector wherein the compressed air supplied to the injector is also used as an arrangement for cooling the injector.